Love Kills
by SakiraUchiha
Summary: Sasuke comes back for Sakura and he proposes to her. The next day they go on a misson to kill Orochimaru when he threatens to kill Sakura. SasuxSaku Oneshot


**My second fic. I hope this one is better. Just to warn you now, it doesn't have a happy ending. So, if you would like a happy ending for Sasuke and Sakura I think you should read another fic. **

* * *

Sakura was sitting there. On the bench that held so many memories of Sasuke and her together. It was where he first called her annoying and where they last saw each other before he left Konoha. She sat there thinking of all the times they had together and how it all ended when he left. This made her want to cry, but she didn't. If she began crying again it would show that she was weak and all her training to become stronger was a waste. Sakura was deep in her thoughts when she saw Sasuke coming towards her. At first she thought she was hallucinating but then she saw that it really was Sasuke and that he was wounded badly. 

"Sasuke!"

"I finally did it, I fulfilled my lifelong dream." Those were the last words he said before collapsing. Sakura took him back to her room to tend to his cuts and bruises. He's really hurt bad. He shouldn't even be moving. Sasuke began to wake up seeing Sakura healing him and bandaging him. _'She became a medic-nin. She must be really strong now, or she could still be the same innocent weak girl from before'_. Sakura saw him wake up and try to sit up.

"Stop! You shouldn't be moving in your condition!"

"Hn, I'm Sasuke what would you expect?"

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He really thought that she was going to start crying.

"I... um... I didn't mean to make you cry Sakura"

She was surprised at this, but still replied with a harsh voice.

"I wasn't going to cry! Do you still think I'm the weak girl from before? I've changed now!" For the first time since Sasuke left Sakura began breaking down leaning on Sasuke's chest. He let her lay there for a while before he began stroking her hair and comforting her.

"Sakura, even if you were the same weak girl from before, I would still _love you_."

Sakura looked at him wide eyed. Her emerald eyes were glistening from tears.

"Y-you love me?" she stuttered out.

"Aa, I love you."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. She was cold, but he was warming her. After staying like this for a while Sakura began to heal him again. They remained silent for the rest of the time until she finally said that he should stay in bed and get some rest. If he wanted anything he could call her and she would get it for him.

She was trying to sleep on the floor but it was hard and she couldn't send the icy feeling it sent up her back. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be moving…"

"Don't worry about me."

He picked her up and set her down on one side of the bed and laid down on the other. When he got on the bed he put his arms around her and held her close. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she couldn't help but fall into his grasp. They fell asleep after a few minutes and stayed in that position for the rest of the night.

The next morning Sakura got up and made breakfast.

"I don't know if you like it, but I made some rice balls." She said smiling brightly at Sasuke who just looked back and thanked her.

"You should go to Tsunande-sama and talk to her. At first she might not accept you, but I can try to persuade her."

"Don't worry Sakura. I know my punishment might very well be getting killed but it can't be helped."

"Sasuke-kun! How can you say that?!" He remained silent and Sakura calmed herself down as they ate together on the bed.

"I guess we should be going now, Sakura."

"Hai." She replied quietly.

As they were walking down the street people were staring at them whispering "That's him, the Uchiha that betrayed the village." He ignored it. He was more interested in Sakura. She has a worried look on her face and she wasn't talking as much as she usually did.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" She remained silent for a while before talking.

"Its just, you just came back and you might be killed." Sasuke came in closer to her, raising her chin so that their eyes met. His eyes weren't cold this time. They were full of warmth. Her eyes on the other side were full of sadness. Before pulling her into his tight embrace he said, "Don't worry."

When they came to Tsunande's office Sakura knocked and she replied with the usual, "Come in." She was surprised when she saw Sasuke and Sakura coming through the door.

"Sakura, what is this?"

"Tsunande-sama, Sasuke came back last night injured and he said that he killed Itachi."

"Sasuke, you do know coming back to the village after this long, you could very well be executed."

"Tsunande-Sam-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke covering her mouth with his hand.

"Aa."

"Then why come back?"

"I wanted to be with Sakura."

"Tell me the truth."

"That was the truth." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand away from her and screamed, "Tsunande-same please don't kill him!"

"Aa, I'll leave him with you, but he's on probation for three weeks."

"Really? Thank you!!!!! Tsunande-sama!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped up to hug her sensei.

As the three weeks passed Sasuke and Sakura became close friends. They went on dates, they hugged, and they kissed. On the last day of Sasuke's probation he proposed to Sakura. They were underneath the stars when it happened. It was Sakura's favorite place to be, and the ring was wonderful. Not too big, not too small. The gem was green, much like her eyes, and it looked perfect on her.

The next day the two were assigned on an A-ranked mission to kill Orochimaru. It was dangerous, but they still took it.

At first they traveled together until it was better to separate so they could get more done. The next time Sasuke saw Sakura she was with Orochimaru beat up with a kunai to her neck.

"Sakura!"

"I see this girl is precious to you Sasuke, next time it might be better to kill me before you go off on your own."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, and I love you."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Sasuke said as he ran toward Orochimaru throwing multiple kunai and shuriken. Orochimaru easily dodged and put the kunai closer to Sakura's neck creating a small cut. She winced in pain as she began to bleed. Sasuke watched in horror as Orochimaru moved the kunai.

"One more step and she dies, but then again, why don't we just kill her here and now?"

Sakura's widened as she felt the kunai going through her neck.

"Sakura!!!" Sasuke screamed in horror.

"It's a shame isn't it Sasuke? You come back for this girl and she ends up dieing before you even get married.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke came at Orochimaru with full force at full speed. '_What he wasn't this fast when I was training him!'_ Sakura kept coming throwing kunai and shuriken at Orochimaru cutting him multiple times. He used chakra strings to hold Orochimaru in place as he powered up his Chidori.

"I said this once and I'll say it again, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Sasuke screamed in his rage as he came at Orochimaru hitting him critically in the stomach. Orochimaru fell to the ground helplessly.

He ran over to Sakura and she was hanging on, just by a hair.

"Sasuke-kun, this is the end for me. I can't go on any longer. I love you, and I always will. Smile for me, please before I go, I need to see you happy.

"Sakura, don't leave me. I need you here with me." Tears were streaking down both their faces at a rapid speed.

"Sasuke, you're crying. Don't be sad. You fulfilled your dream, you gained power and killed your brother."

"But I need to complete my life Sakura. I need you for that."

"Sasuke please smile before I go. I love you with all my heart," she managed to say with a warm smile.

"Sakura, I loved you and always did. I want you to know that. I don't know if I can smile, but I'll try, for you." He managed to smile a small smile, but that was enough she died happy knowing that she loved him and he loved her back.

"Sakura," he whispered, "No! Sakura!!"

But it was too late. She was already gone. He felt her soft face, it was cold, but she was still beautiful. He held her body close to him, getting a last feel before he killed himself.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. Was he imagining things? No, he turned around to see Sakura standing there behind him. She was light but she was still visible. Her clothes consisted of a long white dress, wings, and a halo. She was an angel.

"Sakura, I can't live anymore. There's nothing to live for." He said as he pulled out a kunai from his bag.

"Sasuke, no!"

"I'm sorry. But I won't be meeting you in the next world." He said this as he felt Sakura's cold hand with her ring on it for the last time.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, don't!!!!" It was too late. He stabbed the kunai into his heart and fell to the ground. His eyes were closing as he felt pain jolt throughout his whole body moving him to a dark abyss that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

**Sorry for all that like the whole SasuxSaku mix. I love them together too. But I just thought of this and wanted to post it. Hope you liked it!**

**Sakira**


End file.
